The Ones That Got Away
by PadfootsGirlxxx
Summary: Jazmine Bakers has been Best Friends with Kendall Knight and his friends for as long as she can remember. But now they are only remembered as the ones that got away. Based on Katy Perry Song 'The one that got away'
1. Happy 18th Birthday Jaz

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY JASMINE!" I heard my family and friends scream as I rubbed my eyes and sat up it bed.

"Thanks guys" I said smiling and gave them a group hug.

"I'll go make you your favourite breakfast" said Mum as she ushered everyone downstairs. Leaving me and my best friend Kendall alone.

"Happy Birthday Jazzy" whispered Kendall in my ear. He handed be a small purple package. I opened it to find a note. I looked up at him in confusion only to find he wasn't there. I laughed. Kendall always was mysterious. I opened the note to find it written in the secret code we created when we were 11.

44+ 4 + +%4 + ++00 0- 5!5+% + 12

Meet me at the tattoo store on fifth at 12. It read.

I wonder what Kendall had in mind for me today.

I smiled and bounced downstairs where my family was waiting for me.

BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR

Hi my names Jasmine Bakers. I am in year 12 at Blackwood High with my best friends James, Carlos, Logan, Caitlin, Emma, Georgia and Kendall. I have known Kendall since I was born. His Mum and My Mum were best friends in High school. James, Carlos and Logan met Kendall on the hockey team and are inseparable. Emma, Caitlin, Georgia and I met on the cheerleading team. I am 5'5", I have a light tan and brown hair and eyes.

BTR_ BTR_BTR_BTR

I had called the girls over to help me get ready for my day with Kendall.

"JAZ!" squealed Emma rushing over to hug me

"HAPPY B'DAY!" screamed Caitlin running over to join the hug.

"Oh brother" was all Georgia said. We looked at her. After a few moments she gave in. "Oh what the heck!" Hugging all of us.

"Ok J. Its 11 am. This gives us enough time to do hair, make up, nails and choose your outfit!" Catlin listed

"AND... GIVE PRESENTS!" screamed Emma excitedly . She never ran out of energy.

"Ummm... Make up I don't know...' I tried to protest but I had already been attacked by a mass of fabric, hair extensions , nail varnishes and make up brushes.

This was going to be a looooooooooong day

-BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR-

"The jeans look totally hot on her!" said Caitlin

"No the top was better for her shape!" protested Georgia

"But in this dress she looks better!" said Emma

"Why doesn't she just wear short shorts, a cute top and a necklace or something?" I asked trying to compromise.

"Nah!" They all said in synchrony before returning to their previous argument.

"Guys!" No reply

"GEORGIE? EMMA? CAITLIN!" I screamed trying to catch their attention. I was pulling my hair out on the inside. If I really pulled my hair out I would be bald and would have ruined the neatly styled hair the girls spent half an hour on.

"WHAT!" They screamed again in synchrony. I tried my best not to laugh.

"This is my birthday and I'm meant to be on fifth avenue in 10 minutes so let me choose my own outfit!" I said in a calm tone. The girls looked at the clock screamed and began to push me out the door. I giggled.

"Have a great time!" said Caitlin smiling at me poking her head out the door.

"Yeah! What she said!" screamed Emma. Poking her head out underneath Caitlin's. She had had way to much sugar today.

"Don't do anything stupid." Said Georgia managing a smirk. What does she mean by stupid. The other girls looked at me with interest. Oh God! I could feel two dark red patches appearing on my cheeks.

"Ok **BYE!" ** I cried before walking of mortified. The girls giggled before heading back into the apartment. They were so embarrassing!


	2. The Best Birthday Ever

Jasmine's POV

I jumped into my small red car and headed to fifth avenue.

I arrived outside the tattoo parlour at 12:06. To find Kendall leaning aginst the wall. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a green plaid t-shirt, black high-tops and his signature grey beanie. Man did he look hot.

Ok. Confession time. I have had a crush of Kendork for ever. But I am only a friend to him. I can't ruin our friendship for my own selfish reasons. So I would have to, as my Dad would say, "Suck it up Princess." I missed Dad...

Kendall came over and opened my car door for me.

"Sorry I'm late, Cat, Em and Georgie..." I tried to appologise but was interrupted by Kendall

"They attacked you with make up and pink clothes and wouldn't let you go. It's fine. I get it. I actually expected you'd get here later." He said smiling. He had one of those smiles that you couldn't help but smile back at. So I gave in.

"Soo... Kendork. What surprizes do you have for me today?" I asked.

"Well, You know how we've wanted to get a tattoo since I was like 8," He began

"Yeah.." I said gesturing for him to continue.

"Well, I was looking to get one and I was going through the options and found one I wanted to get..."

I interrupted again "And..."

"I want to get it with you. Don't worry its nothing giant. But it will mean a lot" He said reassuring me with another smile. I smiled back at him confidentially.

"Let's do this"

BTR_ BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR

Within the hour Kendall and I came out of the tattoo studio comparing the Infinity symbol that was tattooed on our wrist.

"Forever' I muttered under my breath reading the inscription inside of the rings. Kendall smiled at me.

"Because we have been and always will be friends forever" I smiled at the meaning. It was so true. Nothing in the world could tear me and Kendall apart now.

"Soo... Where to know" He asked. I shrugged in reply. I didn't really care. I was spending my 18th birthday with my best friend with whom I will always be connected. He laughed.

"How about some ice-cream?" suggested Kendall

"Sure! They have a new bubble-gum flavour. Its supposedly better then choc-chip" I told him

"Nothing could be better then choc-chip" He protested as we linked arms.

"Well I think Vanilla beats choc-chip." I said beaming at him

"It doesn't"

"Hate to break it to you honey" I said sweetly "But it does"

"Nu huh"

"Ya huh"

"Na Huh"

"Ya huh"

By the time we had reached Isabella's Ice creams store we were in fits of laughter. Kendall excused himself before running into the store only to come out moments later with a vanilla cone with sprinkles and a choc-chip with extra choc-chips. We spent the day hanging out at the beach. We ate our cones while dipping our feet in the cool blue water. The we couldn't resist any longer and began to start a splash war. We came home hours later hand in hand still laughing. The Best Birthday ever!


	3. Hockey Rage

JAZMINE'S POV 

The next day was Monday.

The freedom of the weekend had disappeared.

Kendall was a year older than me so he finished school already.

Lucky Him.

I sat through 6 hours of lessons before I went to the tryouts for the girl's field hockey team. I was never really into any sport other than cheerleading. But the boys like ice hockey so how different could field hockey be?

We had barely began warm ups before the sprinklers came on. I stared in the direction of the water system only to find four boys I knew too well. THEY HAD RUINED MY HAIR! AND MY TRY OUT! Not that I was really interested in hockey in the first place. But MY HAIR!

"GET THEM!" I screamed as I lead a mass of dripping wet girls armed with hockey sticks chasing four guilty boys. I stopped when they reached they alley. I didn't really want to beat up my best friends. But the others did. The boys were cornered and looked terrified. They saw me in the corner and a hopeful look crossed their faces.

"You ruined my hair!" I shouted at them.

They all looked apologetic.

Especially James. He knew what it was like to have people ruin your perfectly neat hair.

"You play field hockey?" was the most intelligent thing Logan could ask.

I sighed. They were impossible.

I walked away.

But I could still hear the pleading cries and screams of the boys.

Then it stopped.

I stuck my head around the wall to see what had happened.

"TIME OUT!" screamed Kendall.

What was his plan.

"Carlos give James the helmet."

"WHY?" whined Carlos

"We have to protect the face" was Kendall's reply.

AWWW!

He was always so thoughtful and kind.

James put the helmet on his hair covering his face.

I would remind him he would end up with helmet hair but I don't think it is the right time.

"I love you guys" said James

"Time in" said Kendall shrugging his shoulders.

I saw the angry field hockey girls attack the boys with their hockey sticks.

OWWW..

I really don't want to be in those boys' shoes right now.

Maybe I should rethink this whole field hockey thing...


	4. Alone

JAZMINE'S POV

Those Boys have disappeared off the face of the earth. It was Tuesday. The hockey heads always played Hockey on Tuesdays! Why would half the hockey team not play hockey?

I ran up to Kendall's house to find it empty. I mean completely empty. No furniture, no mess, no boys. I stared at the bare living room in shock. Kendall had moved.

I ran to James' house. He was my favourite guy. Next to Dad and Kendall. Dad...

WHERE THE HELL COULD KENDALL AND THE KNIGHTS HAVE GONE?!

I arrived at James' house to find Mrs Diamond quietly sobbing into the couch.

I have never liked Mrs Diamond. She scares me.

So I ran to Mrs Garcia's. Only because It was the closest. I found her and Mr Garcia looking through photo albums.

"Umm, Mrs Garcia?" I asked. She looked up and gave me a tearful smile.

"Jazmine! I would have thought you'd be at the airport saying goodbye to the boys." She said stirring her hot chocolate with a spoon.

"What do you mean? The airport! Where are they going? Oh far out my car still at school. What happened? Tell me everything!" I insisted sitting down next to Mrs Garcia.

"The boys met some Hollywood producer, They sung and... and ... they" Mrs Garcia burst into a flood of tears.

"They moved to LA" said Mr Garcia

The boys, The Hockey Heads from Minnesota moved to LA with a Hollywood producer to pursue in a singing career! I could have laughed at the image I was so shocked.

James I could see. Carlos not really. Logan NO! And Kendall. He was a great singer but I mean... his dream has always been to play for Minnesota Wild or the Maple Leafs. Not be a singer. In LA! With superficialness, glamour and judgemental magazines.

Kendall. My best friend forever. Left me here in Minnesota so he and his friend could become superstars.

I sat down next to Mrs Garcia and broke my state of shock.

I cried.

He left me.

He broke his promise.

Kendall.

I looked at my tattoo teary eyed.

Was it all just lies.

I was alone.

And I hated it.


	5. True Friends?

JAZMINE'S POV

"So Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan have left Minnesota to become popstars in Hollywood." Confirmed Caitlin.

I nodded sadly.

Emma engulfed me in a hug.

I smiled.

I could always count on my friends.

Georgia snorted with laughter.

Causing Emma and Caitlin to give her confused looks.

"James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall singing in a pop group" She said looking at me in disbelief before laughing again.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" I asked standing up.

I was standing up to Georgia.

Who was bossy, self-centred, rude, cruel and just plain horrid.

But also a friend.

I was fighting with my friends!

This was not how I planned for this day to go.

"I'm not mean! I'm realistic. Why would Hockey players become pop stars?" She asked

"Yeah" said Emma. She always followed the person who she thought was going to win.

Things didn't look to good for me.

"Why did they leave?" asked Caitlin

"They were offered some great offer by some famous Hollywood producer and jumped at it." I said glumly.

Now that I think about it I can see the boys' way of mind.

If I were offered a job in LA as a singer I would take it.

But I would remember to call my Best Friend first.

Anger boiled inside me again.

"Yeah right!" snorted Georgia. The others look uncertain.

"It's true!" I protested

"Like any producer in their right mind would sign the hockey heads." Laughed Georgia

I gave her a look of disbelief.

Since when has Georgia been so mean.

Well, she was always mean but not this mean.

And why were Emma and Caitlin siding with her.

"Come on girls. Let's leave the liar alone" Said Georgia as she strutted out the door.

The others gave me sympathetic looks, as if I was a naughty dog who was getting punishment or training, before following her out.

They left me there.

They left me there feeling more alone than ever.

I had no friends.

I didn't want to talk about Dad.

Mum was hopeless.

And Kendall was gone.

He said Best Friends forever.

Did he mean it?

I always said I would follow him to the ends of the earth.

If he went to LA and won't come back. I'll just have to follow him.

I smiled confidentially in the mirror.

I would do anything to be back with my Best Friend.

I looked at my tattoo.

Even if it meant becoming famous.

I looked back into the mirror.

I, Jazmine Bakers was going to be famous.


	6. Invisible

JAZMINE POV

The next 3 years were filled with harmony's, choir and singing.

I didn't concentrate on my studies.

My grades dropped from A's to C's.

I dropped cheerleading and started figure skating.

I could always rely on the ice to wipe away all my frustration, anger and depression.

I would often watch TV and see the boys performing or taking in interviews.

"The guys and I are so close we could be brothers. They were my only friends back in high school. And we were happy that way" said Kendall smiling at the camera.

They never mentioned me or Caitlin, Georgia or Emma.

They acted like they weren't popular.

They weren't the guys everyone wanted to date or be.

He would wear long-sleeved T-shirts. Probably to hide the only memory of our friendship that was tattooed on his wrist.

They acted like 4 big brothers that had forgotten they had a little sister

I had been pushed to the back of their mind.

Insignificant.

Annoying.

Invisible.

I pulled out my song book and started writing furiously.

I imagined all the things I wish Kendall did or said. Everything that would make me feel better. Everything that would prove I'm not invisible.

But of course I was.

"Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder

And your world just feels so small

Put yourself on the line and time after time

Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive

Are you out of mind or just invisible  
But I won't let you fall see you, through them all

And i just wanna let you know  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible  
Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink o

fFeel like giving up, but you just can't walk away

And night after night, always trying to decide

Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd

Do you take a chance or stay invisible  
But I won't let you fallI see you, through them allAnd i just wanna let you know  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible  
Gotta look far, I'll be where you areI wish you could see what I see

So don't ask why, just look inside

Baby it's all you need

And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)

Take my hand and go

Cause you're so beautifulAnd everytime that  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible" I sung writing down words and notes like a hurricane.

I smiled looking at my newest song.

Kendall never made me feel invisible.

Until now.


	7. Change

JAZMINE POV- TWO WEEKS LATER

I walked into class humming my newest song Invisible.

I had sent a copy to some singing/ song writing company in LA a couple of weeks ago to see if some giant band could sing it. That would be so cool!

I was so lost in the lyrics I tripped over, the contents of my bag spilling over the floor.

I sat up and picked up the random items stuffing them in my bag.

I reached for my lunch money before a bright red heel stood on the other end stopping me from pulling it out.

"Oh look Spazman showed up" said Georgia her voice stinging like poison.

3 years ago we were best friends.

Now I was a weirdo and she was the Queen of Minnesota University.

Why did she have to come here there were millions of universities for self-centred bitches who wanted to be 'Models' like her. Why did she come here!

I stood up. Stomped on her foot which caused her to pull it up to her chest screaming in pain. I lent down and picked up my money

"Thanks" I said before sitting down. NO one should piss me of while wearing open toed high heels!

"Watch it Spaz!" said Georgia as she rubbed her sore toes.

"Likewise"

"Ok Students !" said Mrs Stevenson cheerily. How could she be so happy all the time! "Today we will be receiving a lecture from..." She was interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"Jazmine Bakers to the principal's office, Jazmine to the principal!" It said robotically.

I sighed.

What did I get dobbed in for doing today?

"Jaz!" whispered Georgia from behind me

"What?!" I asked sharply back. Whispering as loud as possible.

"This is a new record! You're being called to the office and we have only been in class for 30 seconds!" Emma and Caitlin giggled at Georgia's rude comment.

3 years had done a lot to the three girls.

They were slimmer.

They wore low tops and skinny jeans.

The boys couldn't help but stare.

I didn't blame them.

The girls had a 'perfect' fake tan long straight platinum, red and black hair and giggled flirtatiously at everything a boy said.

Even if it was something stupid like 'I like hamburgers.'

Their response would be a giant giggle and 'Oh My God! ME TOO! We should totally date!"

"Shut up." I whispered to her before heading towards the principal's office.

Not knowing that inside would be the answer to my prayers, dreams and wishes on stars.


	8. Principal's Office

**Sorry not trying to be racist in this chapter but i couldn't find any other words to describe Kelly.**

JAZMINE POV

I walked cautiously into the principal's office as if every step could kill me.

But if whatever i did was big i would be expelled.

Then my dream of going to LA with Kendall would be crushed.

Plus Mum would kill me.

I'd be toast.

Burnt toast.

Not even that.

The burnt bits at the bottom of the toaster.

"Jazmine" said a cheerful voice behind me.

I shut the door and turned around to find the Principal ( Mr Delcardo) and two strangers. One slim, dark skinned lady and a large fat white guy in a tracksuit that must have been a size XXXXXL, which I didn't even think was made.

"Yes Mr Delcardo" I replied putting on a brave-ish smile.

"Sit down" he said gesturing to a chair on the other side of his desk.

That can't be good...

I put on another brave smile.

What was the worst that could happen...

Oh Yeah.

I COULD GET EXPELLED!

AND HAVE TO DO ANOTHER 3 YEARS OF UNI!

AND BECOME THE BURNT BLACK BITS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE TOASTER!

I was now very, very worried.

"This is Gustavo Rocque" He said gesturing to the fat man. Who grunted in reply.

" And Kelly Wrainwright" He said gesturing to the woman who held out her hand for me to shake. Which I did offering a smile.

"They are from Hollywood in Los Angeles" I nodded again.

Was something wrong with the boys?

"And?" I asked my voice shaking. I automatically traced the heart shaped tattoo on my left wrist.

"Apparently you sent out a song to LA.." He said

I let out a giant sigh of release. It wasn't the boys.

Gustavo butted in "I would like you to come out to LA to sing it for my record Label"

Oh... My... God


	9. My Dream Come True

JAZMINE POV

Thay wanted me to sing? In LA! For a record label! IN LA! My song... IN LA!

"Um... But I... REALLY!" I went through fases of emotions in my head. Amazed, shocked, dumbstruck, paranoid, nervous and paralyzed.

"We can fly you out tomorrow morning and have you recording by Wednesday." Kelly said smiling at me.

"Um... But Mr Delcardo. What about my degree in song writing. Graduation?" I asked. Mum would kill me If I dropped out.

"Your song has been selected by Hollywood producers. That's the highest grade I can give" He said smiling at me like I was his favourite granddaughter.(He looked old enough to have a granddaughter)( Or a great granddaughter for that matter)

"So I am going to move to LA to be signed by a record label to sing my songs" I confirmed

"YEP"

BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR

"MUM!" I screamed as I slammed the door shut.

"Yes Jazmine" sighed Mum.

Mum had changed a lot in 3 years.

Her before midnight black hair was now streaked with gray.

My 11 year old sister Larissa was in her room with her best friends Stephanie and Eleanor.

My 20 year old brother Leo was at his girlfriend Kirsty's house. ( I still didn't understand how he managed to get one)

My 18 year old brother Ayden and my other brother Rohan who is 14 were raiding the fridge.

I had always had a big family.

That's why I loved Kendall's house.

It was quiet.

Unlike mine which was always full of footballers, girlfriends and mess for me to clean up.

Of course Kendall never understood.

"You know the song I wrote and how i sent it to a producing company in Hollywood." I started

"Yeah" Mum replied going through Rohan's football bag.

"Well I had to sing it for the recording I sent of..." I went on before I was interrupted by Larissa

"MUM!" She screamed from her bedroom

"WHAT!?" Mum screamed in reply.

"I NEED MY PURSE ITS ON THE COUCH!"

"COME AND GET IT YOURSELF"

"MY NAILS ARE WET!"

Larissa reminded me so much of Georgia in more ways than I would have liked.

Lissa was flirtatious, self-centred and always went around with her friends in packs of 3.

Mum sighed before returning to the washing.

I was surprized she didn't loose her voice more often with all the yelling that goes on in this house.

"And they want me to move to LA to record with a producer." I finished

Mum dropped her basket in surprize.

She screamed and ran up to give me a hug

"OH MY GOD JAZ THATS AWESOME!" squealed a high pitched yet melodious voice from behind me. I looked to find Larissa and her friends. Lissa gave me a giant hug leaving purple smudges on my white top from her still wet nail polish.

I giggled and hugged her back.

As long as Mum got the purple smudges off my lucky white 'V' neck by morning I was fine.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Mum

"In the morning" I replied.

I got four shocked looks in reply.

Morning wasn't far off.

This time tomorrow I would be in LA.

On my way to being famous.

And seeing Kendall.

My Dream come true...


	10. Packing

**Sorry this is short. I was packing for camp and my mum and my conversation went sort of like this. I will post more soon. Please Review. It makes my day.**

**Love**

**Rae**

**Xxx**

JAZMINE POV

I was sitting on my over packed suitcase trying to slam it shut.

"YES!" I shouted in joy as the zipper finally shut.

"So you have your spare jacket" Mum confirmed

"Yes Mum"

"And your socks"

"Yes Mum"

"And some sunblock- it can get very hot in LA"

"Yes Mum"

"Tooth brush?"

"Yes Mum!" I lied. I would just have to buy one in LA.

"And your phone"

"Yes Mum

"Your charger?"

"Yes Mum"

"And your ticket?"

"Yes Mum"

"And you have your..."

"MUM! I'll be fine! Kelly and Gustavo will look after me and I'll find the boys somehow. I'll be fine! I'm technically an adult. I'll call all the time. And visit whenever I can. And I'll book concerts in Minnesota whenever I can." I protested

Mum pursed her lips. She does this whenever she's thinking

I gave her my best puppy dog face.

Mum sighed in defeat.

"So you've got your ticket?" she asked.

This time it was me who sighed.

I was going to be here for a while.


	11. LAX

JAZMINE POV

"Welcome to LA" said Kelly smiling at me. I smiled back.

I had survived the flight with Gustavo sitting behind me, kicking my seat and Kelly who kept answering phone calls and debating(loudly) with countries about them not letting some band perform. (She must have AMAZING phone reception)

I had packed my bags and moved to LA.

I am recording my own songs.

Living at some posh hotel called the Palm Woods.

And was closer to Kendall...

"I've been thinking about the song you wrote Kat" Gustavo said and we went to pick up our luggage.

"Cat?" I asked. Why was I being compared to a cat?

" He calls his boy band dogs, so he wants to call you a Cat" explained Kelly giving me a 'Just humour him' look

"Cool. I love cats" I said

"Maybe you could meet my hairless cat Mony one day" He said.

Hairless Cat? Creepy much?

"Ahh,I don't even really like cats" I said trying to avoid the awkwardness.

Instead I supplied it.

"So about the song!" said Kelly breaking the silence.

THANK YOU KELLY!

"Yes?" I asked. What if he changed his mind and didn't want me to record in LA

"You are going to record this song with my boy band and you are going to write another song for your first single.

"Ok" I replied. He looked shocked that I agreed so easily.

I had decided the moment I got to the airport in the early hours of this morning that I would do as Gustavo said. I didn't want to get fired before I had actually recorded anything. I don't know one band or singer that would be stupid enough to do that.

I couldn't help wondering who this famous boy band was. I hoped it was someone awesome like Coldplay or the Black Eyed Peas.

We got our luggage and headed to the limo that was waiting outside the airport.

Once in the limo, I opened my favourite black and green butterfly bag that was slung on my shoulder and pulled out a green and black worn leather notebook and my favourite pen.

I decided to write from the heart.

I looked back at the songs I wrote around when the guys left.

I looked at my feelings that were written from the heart splashed onto the page.

Sadness, anger and betrayal boiled up inside me again like a pot of boiling water.

Memories.

Us drinking soda on his roof on new year's eve.

The time we performed the blues in town.

When we got our tattoos.

The summer before high school. Where our cliques first met.

I scribbled furiously on a new page.

Within 10 minutes I had finished the basics of my new song.

"Nearly done" I said to Kelly and Gustavo as i wrote a sentence on the page. "I'm not sure about this melody. I don't have my guitar to check it on"

Then out of nowhere Gutavo produced a guitar.

"Thanks" I replied cautiously taking the guitar from him.

I fiddled around a bit with notes and sounds before I had finished the song.

"Done" I said beaming at my new masterpiece that had been hastily scribbled on the page.

"DONE!" They said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Done" I replied before strumming the tune on my guitar while humming the melody under my breath

"Now to the Palmwoods" I said putting my notebook away.

I can't wait


	12. Welcome to the PalmWoods

JAZMINE POV 

"Welcome to the Palm Woods" said Kelly as she opened the large doors that led to a stylish lobby.

"Wow" I gasped under my breath.

The lobby was full of people.

There was a small tubby red headed kid running away from his large mother.

A guy with long hair banging his head as he strummed something on his guitar.

A girl in a sparkly purple sequined gown with a script in hand, she was shouting furiously, tears in eyes. She may have been practicing for a movie or something, or just really sad/ angry. Moments later she stopped screaming and crying and smiled before heading to the lifts. Wow she was good.

There were three girls walking in slow motion as a fan blew their hair back. The popular kids. I had expected there to be popular kids. But these girls were sort of extreme. They reminded me of Georgia, Emma and Caitlin.

Then there was a girl with long dark hair with red highlights and dark clothing and a black battered guitar case in hand heading outside.

I looked outside to find a pool.

It looked AMAZING!

I looked at the surroundings of the pool. There were smiling couples holding hands, sharing smoothies and helping each other with sunscreen.

But one couple caught my eye.

There was a smiley blond girl wearing jeans and a football jersey drinking a smoothie with a hot, blond haired guy wearing a grey tattered beanie.

I looked closer.

He seemed so familiar.

He looked up from his smoothie.

He had gorgeous green eyes.

The same eyes that had looked at me so many times.

He smiled sweetly at the girl.

The same smile he would give me every day.

Kendall.

**This chapter was really hard for me to write. As you can guess the blond girl is Jo and Jazmine ran in on there date.**

**How will the guys react?**

**What will happen with Jo and Kendall and Jazmine.**

**Any ideas you have or suggestions would really help me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love**

**Miss G**

**xxx**


	13. Move in

**Hey FanFictioners!**

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**I had NAPLAN and Mid Year Exams : (**

**But IM BACK! : )**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxRaexxx**

JAZMINE POV

Now, I'm not usually one to break up a date but for Kendall I'll make an exception.

I was about to go outside when Kelly's hand pulled me back.

"Na ah ah" she said shaking her finger in my face.

"You're going straight to your room to work on that song" she said smiling sweetly before a giant black dude came in the door carrying all my bags in one hand and used the other to lift me up and carry me towards the elevator.

I took one last look at Kendall who lent in and gave the blond girl who I expected was his girlfriend a kiss.

I gasped.

I realize that Kendall had been gone for three years now but I never really gave the fact that he may have a girlfriend a thought.

I tried to get over him but... He was Kendall.

That was all that needed to be said to explain him.

The giant landed me on level two and gave me key.

"2K" he said before dropping my bags and going back down the elevator.

I grabbed as many bags as I could carry and put them outside my new room. After about three trips all my bags were outside 2K. I opened the door to find a stylish room with a comfortable looking white couch and a glass coffee table. I went back outside the room to find two familiar boys leaning against the door frame.

"Hi I'm James, James Diamond" said a pretty floppy haired boy

"And I'm Carlos" said and energetic Latino.

"We heard you were new here and wondered whether you wanted help moving in?" asked Carlos.

I giggled. It was really funny how they didn't recognize me but I did them.

I guess I had changed a lot since year 12.

I had grown a lot, my hair had gotten a lot longer (it was at my waist), I was now deeply tanned and had a MUCH better taste of clothing now.

Considering this I decided to play along.

"Yeah sure! My names' Jazmine. I just moved here to be a singer." I replied smiling shyly.

"Wow! We sing to" Said Carlos jumping up and down. I giggled. James looked mad that Carlitos was getting all the attention.

"So where are you from" he asked giving me one of his James Diamond signature smiles.

The thought of James flirting with me would have made me throw up 3 years ago.

But now it was sort of... flattering?

"Um, you know around" I said waving his question off not wanting to blow my cover.

"Ok, so let's get these bags inside." Said James. Seeing I wanted to avoid the question.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Thanks for helping me move guys" I said smiling at the two boys

"You're welcome" said Carlos

"And if you need anything else were just next door." Said James flirtatiously

"I'll remember that" I said smiling back

I walked them to the door and waved goodbye.

"Do you want to come down to the pool with me for a smoothie?" asked Carlos

"I WAS GOING TO ASKE HER THAT!" cried James tackling Carlos.

"Guys!" I screamed causing them both to stop.

"I really don't..." I stopped myself.

I had a brilliant idea worthy of Logan.

We were going to go get a **smoothie.**

Near the **pool.**

On a **date.**

"You can both take me" I said smiling. They beamed back. The boys in synchrony jumped up, dusted themselves off and each took one of my arms before leading me towards the elevator.

I smiled.

So far my plan was going great.

But I knew it was too good to last.


	14. James, Carlos, Kendall and Katie

JAZMINE POV

"Oh My God!" I giggled flicking my hair behind my ear. "You seriously got fired before you even began your career!" I asked the two boys who were currently sitting opposite me in the booth.

They nodded sheepishly.

"Wow" was all I could say.

I'd hate to know what that feels like.

The boys now had sad looks on their faces, remembering those awful few hours where there new (or not so new in James' case) had been crushed.

"But your still here" I said.

They instantly smiled and began telling me about their second album that they were working on.

I darted my eyes over to the table next to us where Kendall and his new girlfriend were sharing yet another smoothie.

Why the hell did they have to be so cute together!

James and Carlos (without my notice) had begun quarrelling loudly.

"Guys!" I said loudly

"SHE'S MINE!"

"But I want to ask her out!"

"TO BAD!"

"Dammit James, You ALWAYS get the girl!"

"HAHAHA!"

"Not this time!" yelled Carlos before leaping out of the booth onto the floor bringing James down with him.

"GUYS!" I yelled trying to stop them from killing one another.

The mass of limbs rolling around on the floor had attracted a lot of attention from the occupants of the smoothie lounge.

I sighed. I needed to use their weaknesses.

I quickly ducked down into the squabble and managed to escape moments later (slightly battle worn but mainly unscathed) holding in my clutches there most prized possessions.

"Carlos, James! I have Helmet and Lucky Comb!" I yelled

That certainly got their attention.

They jumped up and ran towards me.

I squealed slightly as the weight of two 17 year old boys crushed onto my stomach.

I shut my eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing.

"GUYS! Get of her! She can't breathe" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I felt James and Carlos being pulled off me.

I opened my eyes cautiously only to see a pair of vibrant, green orbs shining back down at me.

"Need a hand?" he asked

"Thanks" I replied as he began to lift me up

"Kendall Knight" He said holding out his hand

"Jazmine" I replied taking his hand and shaking it

I saw a flash of sadness pass through his eyes at the sound of my name

I saw the blonde girl come behind him and pat his shoulder.

He turned, gave her a weak smile and turned back to face me.

I looked into his eyes begging him to recognize me.

I saw a slight look of confusion flash across his face, followed by realisation then doubt then hatred.

I was about to say something when.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a voice squeal from behind me.

I turned to see a lot taller, grown up Katie Knight.

"JAZZY!" she screamed before engulfing me in a giant bear hug.

"Katie Bug" I laughed returning the hug

"You know her?" asked Kendall. His eyes darting back and forth between the pair of us.

Katie's joyful expression turned into one of extreme confusion.

"He doesn't recognize me" I whispered to Katie

"Well what about the other guys?" She whispered back

"James and Carlos were fighting over who gets to ask me out. Don't think they can connect the dots" I replied

She giggled.

"I missed you Jazzy!" She said giving me another large hug.

"Missed you to Katie Bug!" I said smiling.

As hurt as I was that my Best Friends didn't recognize me.

But I had my sister back!

And that was good enough for now.


End file.
